


Getting it Right

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [36]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: Quantum Leap, Sam/Al, <i>Phantom of the Opera</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Right

As Sam materialized he dropped whatever he had in his hand. 

"Michael? Are you okay?"

Sam looked around and noticed he was on a stage and supposedly was performing, or at the very least was rehearsing. "Yeah, sorry, A cramp in my hand," he said as he bent over to pick up whatever he had been holding. Looking at it he saw at was sheet music for _All I Ask of You_ He could do this, but he really hoped Al showed up soon so he knew what was going on.

"Okay Michael let's try this again. Take it from the top."

Sam cleared his throat and began to sing, "No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, Let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, To guard you and to guide you."


End file.
